Love In All The Wrong Places
by nightnight
Summary: Mermaids & Mersharks. She couldn't be with him it was wrong and forbidden, but will she let laws stand in the way of her love? Mostly Greens, Lovely Dovey Blues, and a hint of Red.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know I promised I would make a new story, sorry its super late, I have a job and its taking my life away I will work on the other stories later I have them like 70% done.**

* * *

**Enjoy **

**I don't own the powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boys.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Real.

"Buttercup! Are you coming I need to plant my coral!" Bubbles yelled swimming into my room she had nice long curly bright blonde hair, her scales are a nice baby blue and her tail fin is curly she was wearing a blue shell bra.

I rolled over my black mid-back length hair falling over my face.

"Buttercup you said you would help me! Come on get your lazy butt up!" She started pulling on my tail fin. WHICH FUCKIN' HURT!

"OUCH! BUBBLES! LET GO OF MY TAIL!" I yelled trying to swim away while she was pulling even harder which caused me to cry out in pain.

"BUTTERCUP ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Blossom came swimming in her long orange hair following after, Her scales on her lower half were hot pink and her tail fin was the same way as her hair long and perfect.

Bubbles let go of my tail I didn't know and I went flying into my wall.

"OH my gosh! Buttercup I'm s-"

"SHUT UP! I think it's better if you leave, Bubbles."

"But you promised you would help me with the gard-"

"GO!" I yelled.

She swam off creating a whole bunch of bubbles to fill my room, as soon as the bubbles cleared off, Blossom had the Your-About-To-Get-A-Lecture Face.

"Bu-"

"Before you give me a lecture I want to say I don't want it we have a dad let him lecture me and if Bubbles pulled your tail wouldn't you want to yell." I said crossing my arms.

"Buttercup you promised that you wou-" She was cut off again by an electric eel, Mitch's eel too be exact.

He smiled at me spinning in circles.

"What is it boy? Mitch wants to see me?" It nodded, and swam off.

"Well sorry to have to cut this conversation short Blossom but my best friend needs me!" I swam off before Blossom could call my name.

I flew past Town waving at the other mermaids as they waved at me. I made it to Mitch's house.

"Hello, anyone home?"

"Is that you Buttercup dear?" A erdly voice asked.

"Yes Grandma Mitchellson." I smiled as she came to the door.

"Come on in dearie. Mitch is in his room. Would you like a seaweed tart? I just made a batch." She smiled.

"Yes please."

"Ok. Sweetie."

I went to his room.

"Hey douche wake up!" i busted through his door.

"Oh Hey Buttercup." Mitch said lifting his head off his pillow.

"What's wrong with your voice?" I asked he sounded all rough like he had a peice of coral stuck in his throat.

"I'm sick." He said trying to get up out of bed but fell back down.

"And you wanted me to come over; I don't want your cold."

"No, not to hang out I need you to take Lightening for a swim."

"I guess, I'm not doing anything inportant. Now that you're sick."

"Sorry we couldn't battle the swordfish today."

"Don't be my dad will have my head if i go home with more holes in my tail." I said looking at my tail laughing. Its true my dad was very pissed off when i came home and my fins were all tattered up, I was grounded for a week literally they put me under sand! And Blossom was practicly yelling like she was my mom saying I just ruined my nice lime green fins, and now I look like a rough merguard, I think it's pretty cool not many mermaids have holes in their tails, and it keeps the boys away.

"Where is Lightening?" I asked.

"Probably outside waiting for you."

"Okay, but first I'm going to have some of your grandma's seaweed tarts!" I said waving goodbye to him.

"Don't eat them all! You greedy whale!" He yelled.

I ate about a good six of them. Grandma Mitchellson makes the best seaweed tarts in the whole seven seas.

"Okay Lightening let's go!" I said eating the rest of my last tart.

Me and Lightening swam around the whole town I took him to Fish Pet Park and played with him, I guess I threw the ball too far because it went over a fence, the end of the town fence no one was allowed to go pass that fence there was stories about mersharks and other evil creatures who kill and eat our kind. But I'm not sure I only heard about them never seen them.

Lightening was whining.

"I'll get your ball back." I said grabbing the fence trying to look and see if I could see it, it was too dark.

"I'm going to need a glow fish, and my spear. I'll take you home first Lightening come back and get your ball okay?" I looked down at him.

He just stared at me.

"Come on boy." I swimmed back to Mitch's house he followed after.

"Hey I'm back!" I yelled swimming through the front door.

"No, need to be loud; my g-ma is at the seamart." Mitch said.

"You seem like you're okay now? What happened to being sick?"

"See what happened was I really didn't feel like taking Lightening for a swim knowing if I came out g-ma would make me go shopping with her." Mitch said eating a tart.

"What makes you think I wouldn't take Lightening for a swim?"

"I know you, you wouldn't unless I was sick or very busy."

"True, I guess I'll be going to the seamart, and get g-ma and tell her you are fine and ready to shop!" I said pretending to leave.

"NO! Don't do that she will make me try everything there and old mushed up clams are not worth the upset stomach I'll give you anything." He pleaded

"Give me the last tart." I said smirking knowing I won this round.

"You tricky crab!" He gave me the tart.

"Thank you!" I ate it in one bite.

"Anyway thanks for taking him for a walk." Mitch said patting Lightening.

"No prob. I forgot his ball I have to go get it later."

"Where is it?"

"Oh nowhere special…."

"Buttercup." He looked me dead in the eyes I couldn't lie to him, he would know anyway ugh stupid half dolphin.

"Okay, Okay it's over the fence."

"You don't mean the end of town fence do you?"

"Uh yeah what other fence is around." I asked sarcastically

"No, Buttercup don't worry about it. I'll buy him a new one."

"Don't worry about it? It's my fault it's over the fence and I'm going to get it back. You paid a lot for that ball and not to mention it's not made from down here it's made from above." I said getting angry.

"It's fine okay, I'll just buy him a new one don't worry about it."

I stayed silent.

"Buttercup promise me you won't go over that fence."

"Okay, okay I promise." I lied I had my tail fin crossed.

"Okay good." He smiled.

"Hey I'm going to jet, okay I promised Bubbles I would help her plant the coral."

"Okay, Bye!" he waved.

I made it back home and went straight to the garden.

"Hey Bubbles need help with the garden?" I asked.

Bubbles turned around. "Actually I do. I'm almost done with everything I need to get all the seaweeds in so they can start growing, can you finish it?" She asked putting on baby eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm have them done in no time." I said cracking my knuckles.

"I made all the holes for them all you have to do is put the seaweeds in." She said swimming off.

This was going to be easy just thirty to put in. I pulled off my spectacular one task move, which consisted of me swimming over forty miles per hour and placing all the seaweed in each hole in about four minutes.

"That's the quickest I ever done it!" I said happy that I beat my last score with was five minutes and five seconds I had to redo them because I didn't place them in right.

"Done Bubbles!" I yelled with a giant smile.

"Really?! Did you put them in ri- WOAH!"

"Thank you Buttercup! You saved me so much time they will grow in no time!" She hugged me.

"Okay Bubbles you're going to crush me." I said trying to pry away from her deadly hug.

"Sorry do you want some sponge cake."

"No, I actually have to go do something right now." I looked around it was getting darker so the sun was getting ready to set.

"But it's getting late."

"I know but it'll only take me a couple of minutes I promise."

"Okay, be careful."

I went to my room and grabbed my sword like spear and swam off going through the town once again people were closing up their shops and getting ready for bed, this is a perfect time for me to get the ball back without being caught.

I made it to the fence I looked at it; it's scarier in the dark. I was about to swim over it when I had a whine, I turned around.

"Lightening? What are you doing here?"

Of course animals can't talk.

"You want to come with me boy?" I asked he smiled and we both went over the fence.

"It's so dark, lightening do you think you can make a little light with your electricity?" I asked.

Lightening made a little blue lightning light that formed all around his body. We looked around looking for the ball we came towards a huge abandoned ship.

"Wow." It was huge and creepy. I was about to go inside when thousands of angler fish came out I quickly turned around and swam for my life Lightening was right beside me. I looked behind me they were getting closer we hid behind a rock, and the angler fishes kept going. I looked over to see if any were around and one popped out and almost attack me until a black figure came and attacked it, it was too fast to see until it came to a complete stop, my eyes went wide.

The figure had the top half of a man and a lower half of a fish but not just any fish a shark, he had a dorsal fin in the middle of his back, and his lower half was black, his hair was also black. He turned around his hair covering his eyes; he had razor sharp teeth which had the angler fish in its grip.

He growled.

I jumped back a little bit; his growl was deep and scary.

He took the fish out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was deep and husky causing me to blush I looked away, completely blowing off his question.

He didn't seem too happy about that.

"I said what are you doing here!" He yelled a little bit louder. I don't even know this guy and he is yelling at me like he is my father!

I frowned "Don't yell at me this isn't your sea, I can go anywhere I want!" I yelled back.

He chuckled.

"You a mermaid allowed to go anywhere you want? What happened were you executed? No mermaid in their right mind would ever come this far."

"Were you banished? Why don't you show your face in town." I asked I didn't like the fact he was asking me all the questions I should be the one asking.

"Are you serious?!" He frowned.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You're clueless are you? Do you know what I am? I am a Mershark, an enemy of your kind."

"Kind of obvious when your lower half is shark like."

"Then why ask the stupid questions?" He smirked.

My frown deepened.

"You should get back to your town, you're to girly to be this deep, you're lucky this thing didn't eat your face off." He said holding up the dead fish.

"No one tells me what to do; I'll leave when I feel like it." I hate being called girly.

"Suit yourself." He swam off.

"Wait!" I went after him.

He stopped I almost bumped into him I backed off a bit as he turned around.

"What?"

"Why aren't you so mean? Don't you want to eat me? Chase me? Kill me?" I asked were all the stories true about these people?

I finally saw his eyes they were dark green and filled with anger and hate.

"What makes you automatically assume that I want to eat you? Just because I'm different from your people! I could chase and kill you but I have better things to worry about! I think you better leave before I kill you right here right NOW!" He went off.

_Why did I just do that? God Buttercup you're an IDIOT, just because you hear stuff doesn't mean it's true, you just completely blew off your chase of finding out all about his kind!_

I followed after him not to close, I followed him back the ship I stopped once he was inside I was afraid to go inside it was too dark and I didn't want to come back in contact with the angler fish or this Mershark. I went inside slowly, I heard voices, I followed them to a room in the ship, and I hid behind a rock and listened to the conversation that was going on.

"Sorry I took so long to get it, I ran into a little problem."

"It's okay. What happened though?" a sick voice asked.

"Don't worry about eat the fish."

"Come on, tell me please I can't go anywhere I'm stuck here in seaweed as a blanket and eating this disgusting fish I hate, you know I hate angler fish."

"Well sorry Boom. I can't go too far I gotta watch after you and our home."

"Why? Nothing goes on here we are in the deepest part of the sea no one comes here."

"Someone did."

* * *

**SOO? You like it? Let me and I'll post the next chapter soon if you do! (^.^)/ byeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Anything...Sorry for the long wait guys.. I've been in the hospital for a while, and wasn't really allowed to be on any type of electronic, but my mom let me have my laptop back.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Come on, tell me please I can't go anywhere I'm stuck here in seaweed as a blanket and eating this disgusting fish I hate, you know I hate angler fish."_

_"Well sorry Boom. I can't go too far I gotta watch after you and our home."_

_"Why? Nothing goes on here we are in the deepest part of the sea no one comes here."_

_"Someone did."_

Buttercup P.O.V

"Just eat the stupid fish Boomer! I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to get all upset about it.." Boomer answered back, taking a sniff of the fish.

I was trying to get a closer look at the sick mershark when I accidentally knocked over a couple of rocks.

Both of their heads turned towards my direction I quickly backed up into a dark corner, when the green-eyed one came out looking around, he started sniffing he turned towards my direction slowly coming forward, growling... a octopuses swam by he followed it, I sighed thinking I was almost a goner.

"Come on Lightning.'" I whispered, quickly swimming back home.

Thinking I made it home unnoticed I entered my room only to come face to face with a pair of pink eyes.

"Where were you Buttercup?"

"Blossom! W-What are you doing here?"

"Don't dodge my question! Where were you? You know you're not suppose to be out there this last!"

"Don't get your tail in a twist I was just having a swim with Lightning and lost track of time, I'm fine so don't worry."

"Buttercup please pay more attention next time I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, I'll pay more attention, Can I go to sleep? I'm tired and I have to take Lightning home tomorrow morning." Faking a yoan.

"Okay, Goodnight Buttercup." She left.

"Come on Lightning."

"Hey Bubbles, Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Buttercup What is it?"

"Can you make some kelp soup?" _**(In my world the can have soup and liquid foods under water Spongebob can have it why can't I? Lol [Screw Logic])**_

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine its... for Mitch, He's not feeling well and I thought he could use of of your famous soup to help him feel better." I said pushing her away.

"Sure, I'll make some right now!" rushing to the kitchen.

"Butch.. Do you think that..." Butch opened one eye looking at his miserable brother.

"Do I think what?"

"That... That I won't be ali-" He started coughing..

Butch swam over to his sick brother.

"Boomer... Just shut up will ya?" Pulling the thin seaweed over his brother to try to keep him warm..

"But"

"You're not going to die, Boomer I promise you that. Brick is going to find you a cure... We're not going to lose you." He muttered going back to his previous spot.

Boomer looked up staring at the black ceiling of the abandoned ship.

"I'm going to go and find you something to eat. I'll be back soon." Butch said swimming away..

"Here you go Buttercup. Tell Mitch I hope he feels better." Bubbles handed me a huge oyster shell.

"Its warm so you have to hurry and give it to him, or it'll be cold. I also made some get well sea tarts."

"Thanks Bubbles I'm going to go get a basket to put everything in."

After placing everything in a basket I grabbed two thick homemade blankets, folded them neatly and placed them in the bag..

"I'll be back soon" I yelled, taking off to the fence.

"Either I'm going to do this or walk away like a scaredy fish." whispering to myself as I was in front of the fence..

Sighing, I bravely went over it. Slowly swimming forward. looking out for those fish or even worse that green mershark...

Finally making it to the ship I slowly entered stopping in the shadows as I saw the blue one laying down with his dorsal fin facing me..

_**How should I approach him?!**_

Questioning myself with other questions, it seemed he sensed my presence and turned to my direction.

"Who's there?! Butch if that's you st-" he started coughing badly.

I slowly came out of the shadows approaching him. Staying a few feet away from him.

"Who- Who are you?" finishing his coughing.

"... Names Buttercup... I uh- I ran into another Mershark the other day, and I was kind of being a stuck up crab... I followed him here... and felt kinda bad for treating him like dirt... So I brought some stuff hoping he would forgive me.."

"You're the one my brother met?" he asked. I nodded..

He opened his mouth but quickly closed it wrapping his arms around himself..

I quickly placed the basket on the ground and pulled out one of the blankets placing it over him, and quickly backed away...

"I also bought you some soup..." pulling out the oyster shell with a spoon.

He looked at the blanket then looked at me and then the bowl... I slowly made my way towards him holding out the shell, he calmly took it out of my hand.. opening the bowl staring at the green liquid..

"It smells good." Slowly taking the spoon and putting it in the soup, bringing it to his lips. He paused before putting it in his mouth.

I sat down next to the basket.. as he placed it in his mouth..

"This is really good. It's the best thing I ever had." going for a second spoonful.

"It's a special soup my sister makes when someone gets sick. It would taste a million times better if it was hot."

"Thank you... This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. And my name is Boomer."

Butch P.O.V

_**Why is it so hard to find a stupid fish?!**_

I was becoming frustrated with myself. I hate to return back with nothing for Boomer...

I noticed a crab, and quickly killed it.

"It's better than nothing." I quickly made it back 'home'. only to stop once I made it to the opening.

Someone else was inside, I can smell it.

Slowly making my way inside hiding in the shadows, I saw that girl. Quickly becoming controlled by anger I attacked her, tackling her to the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away! You've made a big mistake coming back here."

"Butch! Please Stop! She was trying to help."

"Shut it Boomer!" She started fighting back.

"Get off of me! All I was trying to do was help! I was trying to apologize for treating you badly the other day!" I let go of her backing up.. Shocked but quickly became angered again..

"Why would you help us?! Your kind is trying to kill us!"

"I wanted to know more about your kind! I always heard stories about your kind, but could never believe it was true. I just wanted to see for myself." She said brushing the dirt off of her skin and tail.

"How do I know you're not here to kill us."

"Are you serious? I came out here with no one knowing with a high possibility that I could have been killed! Too bring your sick brother some food and a blanket as a token of my forgiveness!" I looked over at Boomer who had a shell of soup and a good warm seaweed blanket over him..

I went to the corner in the shadows and sat in it. She sat back in front of Boomer.

"I'm sorry that happened... We're not use to having anyone around. It's just been us."

Boomer placed the shell to his side.

"Here." She held out a shell of round red things..

"Their called Sea Tarts. Its a dessert try one." Boomer grabbed one, and began chewing on it.

"Here, try one." She said holding the 'dessert' in my direction.

"I don't want it."

"I know that's a lie, quit being stubborn and try one!" I closed my eyes and lowered my head. When was this hoe leaving?!

As if the Sea God heard my prayer.

"I have to go its getting dark, My family will flip if I don't return home soon. I'll bring you some more soup and Sea tarts tomorrow Boomer."

"Do you want your blanket back."

"No, Keep it you need it more than I do. I bring back a couple of sponge pillows too."

"Thanks Buttercup."

"See ya later!" Just when I thought she was gone I felt something warm covering me. I opened my eyes to see a seaweed blanket covering me with a shell of three sea tarts on top.

"She's a nice mermaid Butch."

"I don't trust her.. Something is up."

"I trust her... She's the only mermaid to actually stand in our direction and talk to us..."

I didn't answer. I just stared at the Sea tarts.

"Try one Butch, they're really good." Boomer pulled the blanket over him laying down...

**_Maybe she does want to be friends... What am I thinking?! She's the enemy! Next time she comes, it'll be her last.._**

* * *

**This chapter SUCKS! I don't like it I feel like I made Buttercup out of character... I'll redo this chapter I just wanted to update something really quick... I will probably update Friday afternoon tomorrow is my sister's birthday... So I'll be away from the computer. Anyway R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Busy day today! But I said I will upload today even if I just typed it lol Enjoy!**

* * *

****Chapter 3:

I can't believe I made it home and didn't get caught. Blossom would kill me if she caught me again.

"Hey Buttercup, How did Mitch like the soup?" Bubbles came into my room.

"Huh?.. Oh He said it was really good, do you still have some I'm going to take some more to him today, after I go to SeaMart."

"Yeah, there's plenty left! Can you buy me some coral reef? My garden is almost out of them."

"Kay. I'll be back in a bit." Leaving out my window.

I was almost there...

"Hey Buttercup! Where are you going?! I was just heading to your place!"

"Mitch!?"

"The one and only." He swam around me.

"W-what do you want?"

"Wanted to see if you wanted to hang today? Maybe go to hook point?"

"Get that stupid smirk off your face! You know I can't go back over there! I'll be in so much trouble if I do, you remember don't you?!"

"I was just kidding, gosh cut a dolphin some slack!" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I have things to do, I gotta grab Bubbles some coral reefs."

"Speaking of which I gotta ask Bubbles a question, G-ma wanted to know something about some type of plant. Later!"

"Wait!" He stopped.

"You, uh you can't see Bubbles!"

"Why?"

"She's sick yeah she got the ick." I hope he doesn't pick up my lie.

'Really? Aw Man poor Bubbles. Uh can you tell her I said feel better soon. I'll come by when she gets better."

"Yeah, I'll do that, I gotta go get these things for Bubbles, I'll see you on the flip side!" I said swimming away.

"That'll be $10.65."

I handed her the money and took the bags quickly returning home.

"Here you go Bubbles" I said handing her the coral.

"Thanks Buttercup. I put some more soup in the shell."

"Thanks! I'm going to go now its getting late."

**Butch P.O.V**

**_As soon as she comes I'm going to kill her..._**

I left Boomer alone because he fell asleep. I was hiding behind a rock, she would have to pass by me and when she does I'm going to strike.

_**Is she even coming?!**_

Just when I was about to return home. She flew by me.

I chased after her.. Just as I was closing in on her, the sea turned darker. She stopped, and I bumped into her. We both fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I met light green ones my cheeks grew hot, and a light pink color formed on her cheeks I was about to back away when it started to storm.

Winds were dragging us apart. I held onto a rock, I looked to see where that mermaid was, she was being dragged away as if she was nothing.

**I should let her go...**

I took a deep sigh and went after her grabbing a hold of her waist, Letting the winds guide me to the ship.

As soon as we made it I let her go, and went to my corner.

"...Th-thanks." She muttered out.

**Buttercup P.O.V**

**_He saved me? He could have let me die..._**

I looked over at him, he was back in that stupid corner, I looked over at Boomer and he was fast asleep.

I quickly grabbed a pillow and went over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly, causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"Buttercup, I thought you weren't coming." He said rubbing his eye as he sat up.

"I had to do a couple of errands." I said as I place the pillow behind him, and went back to the basket to get him the soup.

"Thanks." He started eating it. I grabbed the other pillow and went towards the other one.

"What do you want?" He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me back there... I know we didn't get along at first...But... Ugh Here." I quickly placed the pillow on him.

"I also have some more sea tarts for you guys. I'll leave them here, I'll try to come back tomorrow with more soup." I need to hurry home..

"You're not going to be able to go anywhere, when its storming like that."

"Watch me."

"Watch you what? You wouldn't even be alive if I didn't come save you." He placed the pillow behind his head... Maybe he's starting to trust me.

"Buttercup... Why don't you stay for a bit. Until the storm lights up, you don't want to be stuck in that." Boomer looked at me..

_**Do I really have a choice?**_

I plopped down on the ground, releasing a big sigh..

_**Blossom is seriously going to scale me...**_

**Blossom P.O.V**

"Blossom where do you think Buttercup is?" Bubbles asked looking out the window searching for our green-eyed sister.

"Maybe she's with Mitch.. Didn't you say he was sick? Maybe she stayed there until the storm lightens up..."

"Yeah... I hope it stops soon, and I hope she doesn't get sick."

* * *

**Sorry I'm only like 60 mins late... Had to help my family with something... **


End file.
